


Ocean Drive

by Humble_wats



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, Honeymoon, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humble_wats/pseuds/Humble_wats
Summary: Tropical honeymoon one shot. Juliantina + nature.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	Ocean Drive

Valentina awoke to a hand gently shaking her shoulder.

“Val, wake up.” 

Valentina groaned, lifting her head from her arms folded beneath her. She wiped lazily at the corner of her mouth, brushing away the small amount of saliva that had accumulated there. She squinted as she looked up to a bright light, unable to adjust to the suns glare quick enough. A shape moved in front of the blaring sun, and Valentina had to blink a couple of times to focus on the face before her. 

“Val, baby, I don’t want you to burn. If you want to stay here, you need to reapply your sunscreen.” 

She could recognise that voice anywhere. The distinct deep timbre, the soft lilt, and the gentle undertones were all ingrained in Valentina’s brain, carved into her like a knife. 

It was Juliana. Her wife. 

_Wife._

Valentina sighed, a smile creeping across her face as her reality finally pushed the last tendrils of sleep aside. She would never tire of hearing that word. She would never again call Juliana her girlfriend. She was now her wife. They were tied together forever, viewed as a partnership by law. She was blissfully happy. 

She ripped her eyes away from the gorgeous woman gazing adoringly down at her. She blinked slowly as she turned her head, her eyes finally adjusting to her surroundings. Fine white sand surrounded them, stretching away into the distance either side of them. A blue and white beach umbrella was perched above them, its pointed end buried deep in the sand, its edges flapping idly in the slight ocean breeze. When Valentina had dozed off, the umbrella was casting shade across her whole body. She had been asleep long enough that the sun had inevitably moved in the sky, her long body now completely exposed to the suns rays.

Beyond the white sand a still, aqua blue lagoon stretched away from them, kissing the horizon as it fell away into the sky. Massive twin rock cliffs sat further out in the water, jutting inward as if they longed to reach out to one another, but couldn’t quite connect. This natural formation provided shelter for the pristine beach from the ocean beyond, creating the perfectly secluded escape for the newlyweds. When they arrived and Valentina first sunk her feet into the cool mush of sand at the waters edge, she was stunned at the realisation that water like this actually existed. She’d seen photos of the translucent liquid, of ocean water so clear if you filled it up in a bottle, it looked like you could drink it straight. But Valentina never quite believed it until that moment, mesmerised by the perfect water splashing calmly at her ankles. Needless to say, she had spent much of the past week floating in the most enticing water she had ever seen. 

Her attention slowly shifted back to the woman lying beside her, the same relaxed grin remaining on her lips. Juliana was on her own reclining beach lounge beside Valentina, propped up on her elbow with one knee bent, smiling gently down at her. 

Just like Valentina, Juliana’s whole body was also now entirely up to the suns mercy. Her eyes unashamedly traced down Juliana’s slim form. The simple white bikini she wore perfectly complimented the vast amount of beautiful dark skin on display. Juliana’s complexion had always been slightly darker than Valentina’s, but as they spent the whole week basking in the warmth of the sun, Juliana’s skin had browned to the deepest shade Valentina had ever seen on her. She licked her lips when Juliana’s stomach tightened as she shifted into a sitting position on the lounger. Valentina’s eyes finally rested on Juliana’s face, white teeth beaming at her. Her tousled black hair, slick with salt and sand from their morning swim hung loosely in front of her face as Juliana bent forward.

“Here. I’ll put it on for you.” Juliana smirked as she squeezed the bottle of sunscreen, a trickling of white liquid pooling in her palm. 

Juliana winked as she rubbed her hands together and moved to sit beside Valentina, joining her on her sun lounger. 

Warm hands pressed lightly onto Valentina’s upper back, slippery and strong as they slid with purpose across the expanse of skin. Valentina contentedly resumed her original position, her eyes closing and head resting on the backs of her hands. 

Juliana worked methodically, spreading the cream across her shoulders and down her arms. Valentina reached behind and pulled at the string holding the back of her bikini together. She heard Juliana swallow as the string fell away, her hands slowing in pace. Juliana’s hands then quickly smoothed over the space where the string had been, distributing the cream evenly across Valentina’s back. 

Valentina felt Juliana trace a very purposeful line down her back with her index finger. 

“Do you remember the moment I marked your skin just here?” Juliana whispered in her ear, her breath hot on her neck. 

“I’m not likely to forget any time soon.” Valentina mumbled in reply, her lips lifting as her mind flitted back to the previous night. 

They made love every night of their honeymoon. The build up and intensity of their wedding coupled with the excitement for the next chapter of their life together made them both feverish for one another. Valentina didn’t think it was possible to want Juliana more than she already did. She always wanted to devour Juliana in any way she could have her. As with all couples, the fire in her belly was ever present, but as their lives and relationship progressed over the years, it wasn’t acted on as often as she would have liked. It was obvious to both of them since exchanging their vows and rings that that slow burning fire quickly erupted into a powerful blaze, reminiscent to when they first started dating. 

The previous night was particularly passionate. Valentina had snuck a few of their toys into her luggage and surprised Juliana with them last night. As Valentina pushed into her with enthusiasm, Juliana’s short nails had scraped a little harder than usual into the soft skin on Valentina’s back, leaving a deep red mark. Not that she minded. 

Juliana leant back with a breathy chuckle and smacked Valentina casually on the ass. 

“Right, you’re done.” She said and Valentina felt her body weight lift off the lounger.

“Hey!” Valentina complained, her head lifting once more. She was enjoying having Juliana close. 

“It’s hot, babe. I’m going for a swim. Care to join me?” 

Valentina narrowed her eyes as Juliana stood in between their loungers, her arm outstretched. She was hot, too. The sun was high in the sky, beating down on them. So she turned onto her side and reached for Juliana’s hand. Without much effort, Juliana lifted Valentina from the lounger so they were standing face to face. 

Juliana’s eyebrow quirked as her eyes shifted to Valentina’s breasts. 

“Are you going to cover those up?”

Valentina looked down at her bikini top dangling from her neck. The string that should have been tied around her back was now hanging loosely by her sides. Her small breasts were now also exposed to the fresh air. 

She bit her lip and stared right into Juliana’s brown eyes as she lifted the bikini up and over her head, tossing it carelessly behind her. 

“Val, no.” Juliana gasped, her hands cupping Valentina in an attempt to cover her up. 

Valentina stepped back out of Juliana’s reach, out towards the ocean, a mischievous grin giving away her intentions. 

“As you said, it’s hot. I don’t think I want these on anymore.” Valentina said slowly, pushing her bikini bottoms down her long legs. 

Juliana stood still, her feet sunk into the sand, her eyes roaming across Valentina’s now naked body. Valentina threw her bikini bottoms towards Juliana and shrugged, a smirk on her lips. 

“Are you going to join me?” She asked playfully.

Juliana’s head wobbled on her shoulders, her eyes scanning the beach. 

“What if someone sees us?” 

Valentina rolled her eyes. “This is a private beach, mi amor. No-one is going to see us.”

She didn’t dare mention the house staff, Joshua and Ana, hoping they were too busy to come check on their guests. 

After a moment, Juliana’s expression softened. Her arms scrambled to untie her own bikini, peeling both items off her body in haste. Valentina’s eyes watched her wife’s movements intently, a hunger she had become familiar with over the years springing alive as Juliana stood naked before her. She was absolutely stunning. 

Valentina began to step backwards as Juliana walked slowly forwards, moving together as if in sync. With a quick poke of her tongue, Valentina turned and walked quickly to the shore. The sand was hot, but not painfully so. She enjoyed the feeling of the grains slipping between her toes, the soft texture suggestive of a delicate exfoliation.

The cool water splashed steadily at her feet, a welcome relief to the heat of the sand. Valentina breathed in deeply as she waded into the calm water. This was something she would miss when they went back to reality. She had enjoyed the ability to swim in the unspoilt ocean at a whim, at any time of the day or night. But what she would miss most was the view that greeted her as she turned. 

Juliana followed her into the water, a sneaky smile on her face as the water lapped against her waist. Valentina knows she has never and will never see anything any more beautiful than Juliana in that moment. The rich green forest abutting the white sand of the beach provided the most incredible backdrop as Juliana stood surrounded by clear blue water, completely naked, her skin dark and hair wavy, lust obvious in her gaze. They stood facing one another, meters apart. Juliana’s hands rested carefully on top of the water, floating softly across the surface. Valentina’s eyes focused on the large diamond on Juliana’s ring finger as it glinted in the sunlight, accompanied by the new simple wedding band sitting below. 

_Her wife._

She stepped forward and cupped Juliana’s face. 

“You’re my one.” She whispered. 

Juliana leaned forward and brushed their noses together. “And you’re my only.”

It didn’t take long into their relationship for Valentina to quickly lose count of how many times Juliana took her breath away. The love she had for this woman was never-ending. It was breath-taking. It was heart-pumping. It was all-fulfilling. It was anything and everything Valentina could have dreamed of. She was the luckiest woman on the planet, to be loved and cared for by the most inspiring, generous and supportive person she had ever met. Sometimes her heart just wanted to burst with how much love and adoration it held for the beauty before her.

Valentina smiled as she let the words wash over her, for her thoughts to run wild, to feel whatever she needed to feel. She sat in the moment, aware of Juliana’s breath on her lips. The contrast of heat on her shoulders and the cool water lapping against her stomach was strangely comforting as she held onto her wife. She took notice of the warm breeze ruffling her hair, the soft graze of fingertips against her ribs, the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. 

This was heaven. 

Juliana leant in, her lips seeking more, but Valentina pulled back.

“Hey.” This time it was Juliana’s turn to complain.

Valentina bit the inside of her lip as she let go and stepped backwards once more, creating some space between them.

She tilted her head and smiled. The surprise on Juliana’s face was utterly adorable. 

An idea swooped to the front of her mind. 

“C’mon. Let’s see what you’ve got.” 

And with that, Valentina turned and dove under the water. 

The cool water enveloped her as she glided through the clear ocean, a sense of calm and tranquillity invading her every thought. With her arms by her sides and legs stretched out behind her, she sailed through the water without much effort. She let a small amount of air out through her nose, the air pockets tickling her face before disbanding as they reached the surface. 

Suddenly, she felt the water move behind her, close to her foot. A faint splashing noise broke through her serenity. 

Juliana had come a long way with her swimming abilities since the beginning of their relationship. When they met five years ago, Juliana could barely float. But with a determination Valentina deeply admired, Juliana set her mind to the task. After many fits of laughter, a few small tantrums and plenty of splashing around, Juliana gradually became a competent swimmer. She knew Juliana did it not because it was something she desperately wanted, but because she knew Valentina enjoyed it. It became something they could do together, whether it be in the Carvajal family pool, or in the ocean on their trips away to the beach. In whatever body of water they immersed themselves in, they were able to confidently swim together or float beside one another. Valentina was always filled with complete and utter happiness when they swam together, her memories of their bonding while teaching Juliana to swim some of the most treasured of her life. 

Valentina, however, had clearly underestimated the lead she thought she had on Juliana. She was lucky enough to be graced with naturally long limbs and an effortlessly smooth swim stroke that meant she was often faster than Juliana. But in this instance, she could feel Juliana thrashing about behind her and gaining speed. 

Valentina smiled as she stretched her arms out in front of her like a torpedo, kicking her legs together in an effort to put more space between them. As she broke the surface, it was clear her tactic of giving herself a head start did not work as well as she initially thought. Juliana was hot on her tail, evident by the fingers that were attempting to grasp onto Valentina’s ankle. 

Valentina squealed and kicked away, breaking into freestyle as she tried to escape her wife’s clutches. 

Even though Valentina was the faster swimmer, she lacked a quality that Juliana had in abundance. Grit. Whatever Juliana set her mind to, she persevered until she achieved it. Whatever Juliana was passionate about, she worked hard for it, often coming out on top. Her work-ethic was next to none. Her courage and willingness to take risks to get what she wanted was unreal. It also meant Juliana was ridiculously competitive. 

Valentina knew she could continue to swim for hours and hours, and Juliana would be close behind the whole time. Struggling or tired or both, Juliana would chase her until she caught her. The thought of it made Valentina laugh. She had to lift her head from her stroke as she tried to suck in air, her body shaking with amusement. Valentina choked on water as sounds of laughter erupted from her chest. Her eyes squeezed closed as she gasped for air between bouts of laughter. She slowed, her arms and legs losing their coordination but still moving. 

It wasn’t enough. 

Juliana’s hand finally clung onto Valentina’s leg, pulling her under and towards her. Her hands grasped her hips and pulled her up. 

Valentina surfaced, coughing as she tried to contain her laughter, water cascading down her hair and face. 

Valentina pushed her hair back and wiped at her eyes. She opened them to find Juliana standing right in front of her, black hair slicked back on her scalp, a proud look on her face. Her laughing eventually subsided into a wide smile, her heart full. 

“Got ya.” Juliana stated simply, a look of absolute glee shining in her eyes. 

“Apparently, you did.” 

“What do I get for winning?” Juliana asked, pushing her body closer, their nipples brushing together.

Valentina let her tongue trace over her teeth. Little drops of water sat on the tips of Juliana’s long eyelashes. Her deep brown eyes were watching her expectantly, a slight crease to the edges as her bright smile lit up her face. 

Valentina’s hands sat on either side of Juliana’s neck. She moved forward, her lips millimetres away from the pink of Juliana’s. 

“We can’t let all this nakedness go to waste now, can we?” Valentina whispered before she took Juliana’s bottom lip between her own. 

~

“Come on, Val!” 

Valentina looked up as Juliana stood on the pathway above her. Her long, brown legs were mostly exposed due to the short denim shorts Juliana had elected to wear on this spontaneous expedition. A sliver of stomach was peeking beneath her white tank-top, hair brushed up into a loose pony tail. Her gold-rimmed sunglasses were sitting on the tip of her nose, her brown eyes glinting down at her. She looked truly magnificent, her chest rising and falling, the smile wide on her face. She was ecstatic. 

They were climbing what Valentina believed was the steepest hill she had ever seen. They were surrounded by lush rainforest, the sounds of birds and an array of mysterious animals reverberated around the dense bush. The spark of colour from a random flowering plant juxtaposed the green leaves and stiff branches on either side of them. The earth below her foot was thick with decayed leaves and bark, their steps silenced by the padding underneath. She swatted violently at a fly that buzzed too close to her face. Even though Juliana was clearly enjoying this, she was beginning to get a little annoyed.

Valentina could feel the sweat trickle down her back. The canopy of the rainforest was enough to provide shade and shelter from the sun, but it also meant it locked the humidity in. She wiped at the slick sweat on her forehead and sucked in deep breaths, her heart racing from the climb. 

“How much further, babe?” Valentina panted as she placed one foot in front of the other, following Juliana up the winding dirt path. 

“Joshua said it would take us about 30 minutes to reach the top from the sign at the base of the hill. But with your speed, it might take us a little longer!” Juliana shouted teasingly over her shoulder as she turned and continued walking. 

Valentina rolled her eyes at the jab. Juliana had always been the fitter one of the two. Valentina could outswim her, but Juliana could beat Valentina on all land activities without a doubt. Sometimes it was exhausting just hearing how far Juliana had run each morning, a habit her wife had made when they moved in together. But she did it so effortlessly, content to run the streets and parks of Mexico City as much as their busy lives allowed. Valentina shouldn’t really complain. It certainly improved Juliana’s stamina in the bedroom, something Valentina certainly reaped the benefits of. 

As Valentina tried to distract herself from the burning sensation in her lungs and the aching in her legs with memories of Juliana below her, and on top of her, she heard Juliana cheer. 

She lifted her head to see Juliana jumping up and down enthusiastically, the black backpack Joshua handed to her as they walked out the door swaying with the movement. 

“Val, we’re so close. Come on!” She called out excitedly, her arm waving, encouraging Valentina to join. 

Juliana was standing at the end of the rainforest, bright light beaming down on her. Valentina found a surge of energy as she realised they’d almost made it.

She burst through the edge of the forest and into a kind of clearing. The wind was light and it whipped across her skin, cooling the sweat sitting stagnant there. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, breathing in the distinctly salty air.

Juliana joined their hands and tugged. 

“We just have to make it up there, babe. You can do it.” Juliana looked as though she’d only been walking for 5 minutes rather than half an hour up what felt like a cliff. She had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, but she was barely out of breath. She looked as if she could run a marathon. Valentina clicked her tongue as she imagined Juliana probably would if given the chance. Her eyes then followed Juliana’s finger, pointing up the hill. It wasn’t too much further to go.

This part of the hill was grassy, with boulders and rocks scattered randomly across the field. The thigh high grass moved rhythmically in the wind, rippling together like dancers in the night. 

Valentina pulled in another deep breath and then nodded her head. Juliana brought Valentina’s hand up to her lips, leaving a quick kiss on her knuckles before pulling them forward. She guided them up a rough path, letting go of her hand when it narrowed to only allow single file. Valentina followed blindly, her eyes trained on Juliana’s every move, dodging every rock and climbing every boulder after her wife. They giggled together when Juliana tripped on a stick, or when Valentina’s foot slipped on a hidden stone.

“Val.” Juliana called. “You aren’t going to believe this view.”

Valentina was skirting around a boulder before taking the final climb over the top. She tilted her head up, but her wife had already disappeared over it. All that was left was her arm reaching over, encouraging her. 

Valentina grunted as she took the hand offered to her, using all her energy to make the final step up and over the large rock. She swung her leg over and looked up, Juliana’s hand sweaty in her own. For the umpteenth time this week, the breath caught in her throat. 

“Holy shit.” She whispered, her eyes wide and full of wonder. 

She blinked slowly as she looked out over the expanse of ocean stretching away from them, the sun beginning to settle low in the sky. It threw a bright orange hue across the scatter of clouds as it began to lose its brightness from the middle of the day. The waves smashed against the rocks far beneath them, the colours reflecting in the movement of the waves.

“Look, there’s the house.” Juliana pointed down to the right. 

The holiday house was tucked away, back from the beach, surrounded by lush gardens and the blue of a large lap pool. Around that was the dense green of the rainforest. The beach they had been swimming in for the past week stretched for half a mile, white sand and clear blue water twinkling away in the waning afternoon light. They were standing on the top of one of the gigantic rock hills that protruded into the ocean, helping to create the luxurious lagoon they had become accustomed to. 

As Valentina’s eyes turned to gaze forwards again, she was able to fully appreciate the size of the ocean before them. There were a few islands dotted around the area, but for the most part, dark blue stretched before them, for as long as the eye could see. 

“Would you like to join me?” Juliana asked, her voice breaking Valentina away from the view. 

She turned to find Juliana had already opened the backpack Joshua had given them, pulled out a picnic rug and was sitting on it. A small wooden board, adorned with fruits, crackers and a range of cheeses was sitting beside her. A champagne glass was in her hand, outstretched for Valentina to take. 

Valentina sat down beside Juliana and took it, sipping at the bubbly liquid as Juliana poured her own glass. 

“Wow, Juls. Thanks.”

“Cheers.” Juliana said, clinking her glass against Valentina’s. 

They took another swig and settled more comfortably on the rug. Juliana handed Valentina a cracker. As she bit into it, the cheese almost melted in her mouth. It was delectable, strong but mouth-watering. 

“This is beautiful.” Valentina declared, her eyes working overtime to capture the slow change of colour in the sky as the sun dipped lower on the horizon.

“Worth the climb?” Juliana asked, a smirk on her face. 

“Yes.” Valentina admitted as she pressed a soft kiss on Juliana’s lips. “Thank you for dragging me up here.”

“I wanted to do something special for our last night.” Juliana said quietly. 

Valentina pressed her tongue between her teeth as she gazed at the beautiful woman beside her. “This whole honeymoon has been amazing, babe. Thank you for being here with me.” 

The sky was slowly changing from dull orange to a spectacular pink and purple. It reflected in Juliana’s eyes, exposing the sincerity of her words. 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you looking at me like that.” Juliana breathed, her voice thick with emotion. 

Valentina smiled, her chest full. “And how is it that I look at you, Mrs Carvajal-Valdes?

Juliana giggled. The sweetest sound Valentina could ever hear was quickly carried away with the breeze, out over the cliffs and down towards the ocean tumbling below them. 

“Hmmmm.” Juliana pondered, her index finger tapping on her chin playfully. 

The space between them was suddenly too much. Valentina shuffled forward, up over the cheese board and between Juliana’s legs. Her head laid back to rest on her wife’s strong chest, fingers immediately threading delicately through her hair. 

“Like you don’t want to be anywhere else.” Juliana mumbled.

Soft lips pressed carefully against Valentina’s hairline on her forehead. 

“Well, I don’t want to be anywhere else.” Valentina smiled, her body warm against Juliana’s. 

“I could be in a dingy back alleyway or at the bottom of a well. As long as you are by my side, I’d be happy.”

Valentina snorted. As much as Juliana’s words were ridiculous, she also knew they rang true. Her hand rested on Juliana’s knee as she took another sip of her champagne. 

“Me too, baby.”

They sat comfortably in their embrace, watching in awe as the sky changed as the world turned.

“Val?” Juliana broke the comfortable silence.

“Yeah, baby?” 

Valentina could feel Juliana’s breathing quicken slightly. She froze, her mind racing to decipher her wife’s nervousness. 

Juliana cleared her throat and licked her lips. “I’ve thought about it. And I think, maybe over the next year, we should start looking into it. If you want.” 

Valentina willed herself to not over react. She knew exactly what this was about. She clenched her teeth as she tried to contain her excitement. She took another sip of wine before she responded. 

“Are you sure?” She asked, her voice low as she restricted the squeal desperate to break free.

“I thought you’d be happy?” Juliana chuckled disbelievingly. 

Valentina shifted, one arm holding her up as she turned to look at Juliana front on. 

“Don’t get me wrong Juls. I’m very excited about the prospect of having a baby with you. You know I am. But I want us to both be ready. We’re young. I’m happy to wait a bit longer if you want to.”

Juliana grinned, tilting her head slightly as her finger grazed Valentina’s chin before playing with the ends of her hair. 

“I want to start a family with you Val. That doesn’t mean we’re going to walk into a clinic next week and get knocked up.” Juliana scrunched her nose up as Valentina opened her mouth to speak. Juliana’s index finger pressed to her lips to quieten her. “I’m suggesting we give ourselves this year to research it, and start trying next year. By then the company should be more stable and we’ll be properly prepared. What do you think?” 

Valentina regarded Juliana seriously. Valentina was telling the truth; she would wait. They had spoken about having a baby before, and had agreed to looking into it in the future. Juliana was always more guarded on the topic, her attempts to change conversation when it started to get serious an obvious indicator to Valentina that she wasn’t quite ready. So Valentina vowed to never make Juliana uncomfortable, willing to wait until the dark-haired beauty was ready to start a family. But as she observed Juliana, as she properly watched the minute twitches of her face and gazed into her dark eyes, all she saw was love and honesty.

She squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around her wife.

“Sounds like a plan, morrita.” She whispered in Juliana’s ear before pressing kisses all over her face. 

“Val!” Juliana’s weak protests soon turned into deep, lingering kisses. 

The moment felt profound, a comfortable heaviness draping over them. It wasn’t unexpected, but it was yet another exhilarating leap, finally committing everything to one another. They were each others person, and that would never change. They would raise children together, and grow old together.

Eventually, Valentina moved back into her previous position against Juliana’s chest and sighed contentedly, her champagne flute all but forgotten. 

Before they lost light completely, Valentina was inspired to commit this moment to memory. So she did the one tangible thing she could do to help remember this night, watching the sun set on top of this rocky cliff with her wife holding tight. She snapped a few photos of the impending sunset before taking a few selfies of herself and Juliana. 

The newly married couple sat on the top of that cliff and laughed, talked, ate and dreamed. And as the last lick of light fell below the horizon, Juliana set alight some candles and opened containers of still-warm pasta Ana had cooked that tasted like heaven. Finally, when the wind picked up and the wine ran dry, the women packed up their picnic and held a torch in each of their hands. The full moon lit up the landscape, giving the rocks, trees and grasses a silver shine to them. They held hands as they stumbled down the rocky clearing and strode fearlessly into the forest. Valentina shrieked as Juliana purposely scared her around every twist in the path, the trip down taking half the time as the way up. As they finally reached the grounds of the holiday house, throats scratchy from laughing and legs aching from walking, Juliana winked and led them to the pool. With their clothes scattered and back pack dumped by the side of the pool, they dove in head first, ridding themselves of the grime and sweat sticking to their skin from their hike. 

They made love desperately underneath the stars spattered luminously across the dark expanse of sky. They made love slowly in the king sized bed overlooking the ocean, the faint sounds of the ebb and flow of the tide distant but comforting. And as they wrapped themselves up in one another, and breathed one another in, they were content with the world and their place in it.

**Author's Note:**

> My first one-shot!  
> Title is random - came from Duke Dumont's song of the same name.  
> Would love to know what you think :)


End file.
